Hard To Forget
by propinatio
Summary: SwanQueenWeek prompt: Hostage. The memories of Regina's time in the darkness are brightened only by the knowledge that she wasn't alone, and hopefully never will be again. (TW: kidnapping eluded to)


Hostage Au for SwanQueenWeek

(Italics are memories)

* * *

><p><em>Regina shivered against the wind that managed to sneak through the cracks of the window while the pipes of the old building sung their eery symphony.<em>

Regina's nails tapped against the metal table, giving her mind something to focus on other than the memories that wouldn't leave. She watched the room carefully, face displaying disinterest while her eyes spoke of the fear she felt in the small concrete room. It was so alike yet so different to the one she'd spent far too long in.

"_It's okay. I've got you. You're gonna be okay, Ms Mills."_

"Ms Mills?" She shook her head and looked toward the door where Emma Swan stood with a small smile upon her lips.

"Ms Swan, it's good to see you again." She said, surprised at the honesty of her own statement. She felt her lips pulling into a smile as Emma chuckled and moved it sit across from her.

"The circumstances for making a good impression are much less tense."

"Well, you did make a good impression, hard not to with our first meeting. A very memorable impression." Regina said, trying to keep the lightness in her tone but judging by the way Emma's eyes glazed over and her smile fell she'd failed.

Emma cleared her throat as she shook her head, trying desperately to push the plaguing memories to the recesses of her mind, exactly like Regina, "So what brings you here? Is everything okay? You're not in trouble, are you?"

Regina eyes widened under Emma's concerned gaze, "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Regina's eyes dropped to her hands, clasped tightly upon the table. She couldn't find the strength to look up and say what she wanted – that she wasn't okay, that she didn't think she could be. Regina blinked and suddenly Emma's hand covered hers.

Following the limb up to the sad smile she took a deep breath ready to say what she wanted only to have Emma shake her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. I get it." Emma squeezed her hands gently before letting go. Regina couldn't help the automatic reaction as her right hand shot out to keep Emma's in her grasp.

"I'm here." Emma whispered.

"_I'm here." Regina turned into the warmth of the embrace, all reluctance to look weak vanishing in the darkness. "We'll be okay." _

_Regina didn't even know the name of the woman whose arms she was currently being rocked in. She fought the sobs rising in her throat only failing when a pale hand began to run through her hair. Her own arms tightened around the woman's waist, the police uniform crinkling in her grasp. _

"_Everyone's looking for you. They'll find you." _

"_Us." Regina whispered pulling her head back from the woman's shoulder. "They'll find us." She stated, her confusion growing at the pained smile. _

"_I'm not important to them." The blonde said as her eyes moved up to the concrete ceiling. _

"_What?"_

"_They can't ransom me for anything. They kill me and that'll be it." Regina was shocked at the frankness of the woman's statement. She wiped her face and shoved the woman hoping to get a reaction other than the resignation set on her features. _

"_No. You can't say things like that." Regina hissed._

"_What? I can't speak the truth?"_

"_Yes, because that's not true!" Regina argued futilely as the other woman sent her a sad smile she could barely make out in the darkness of their cell. _

"_You're a lawyer, Ms Mills. You've seen this kinda thing before." _

"_Don't call me that." _

"_What?"_

"_I have a name." _

"_So do I."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You really wanna know?" The woman asked as she tilted her head in curiosity. _

"_I would not have asked if I didn't." Regina replied the haughtiness that had vacated her being once she'd been stuck in this room coming back in full force._

"_Emma. Emma Swan."_

"_Emma. Lovely name. And you may call me Regina."_

"Regina?" Shaking herself from her memories once again she looked down to see Emma Swan kneeling before her chair and holding her hands.

"Welcome back." Emma said softly with a wry grin that contrasted to the misery in her eyes. "Still thinking about it?"

"I can't stop." Regina admitted in a whisper. Her eyes quickly darted around the small room, relief washing over her when she saw they were still alone. Looking at the heavy door she felt a wave of gratitude toward the blonde as she saw it was open enough for her to see out but on one to see in.

"Oh yeah." Emma said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I… uh… don't like being locked in these rooms much."

"You don't have to explain to me. Of all people, I get it." She couldn't help her smile from matching Emma's. Regina's eyes lowered before shooting to a spot over Emma's shoulder as her cheeks began to flush.

"Hey, you okay? You look kinda red." Emma asked her hand moving to gently touch Regina's forehead. Regina swallowed heavily just nodding and trying desperately to keep her eyes away from seeing straight down Emma's shirt to the black bra underneath.

"I'm fine, really. Just… do you mind talking elsewhere?"

"Oh. Not at all, come on." Emma stood up, her hand out waiting for Regina's and allowing her smile to widen at he familiar warmth of Regina's hand.

"_No! Let her go!" Regina cried trying to fight the man holding her back as she reached out for Emma. She squirmed in the ma's arms that tightened with every move cutting her air supply. Her eyes were locked on Emma's as she smiled through her tears. "Fight them, Emma!"_

_Regina watched helplessly as Emma shook her head mouthing 'I can't.' Before she was pulled roughly from the room and out of view. Regina sank to her knees when the man let her go shutting the door leaving Regina alone. _

_She thought she was fine until she heard Emma cry out in pain. Falling back against the concrete wall she covered sat in shock as Emma cried out again. The only comfort she found was pulling the jacket Emma had given her tightly around her as she tried to block out the world around her. _

_She sobbed silently into the fabric as the sounds died out and silence prevailed. Regina decided that the silence was crueler than hearing the sounds of Emma in pain. The silence shattered in a cacophony of noise as gunshots echoed loudly, followed by unintelligible shouting. Regina curled into herself, her head falling between her knees as she puled the jacket over her head trying to become inconspicuous._

_She jumped when a hand was placed gently on her shoulder. Risking the consequences she glanced up and froze. Her eyes began to well up with tears. _

"_Hey, don't cry. I'm okay. We're both okay." Although Emma's face was bruised and slightly bloody the smile upon her face was wide and infectious. _

Emma turned around when she felt Regina tugging her back from the door of the room. With a questioning eyebrow she waited for an explanation.

Without further thought Regina moved forward and wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and instinctively Emma's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You okay?" She whispered into Regina's hair as the woman burrowed into her neck. After moments of feeling Regina's breath against her neck, and fighting every urge to pull back and kiss away the horrors of the past they shared, Regina spoke.

"I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There you go! Sorry this is late, I actually did things yesterday :/ Weird.

Anyway, hope you liked it.

Review, tell me what you think :)


End file.
